Rema
by Sophie Hearts
Summary: Rema is a normal school girl. But her life comes to an end beacuse of her looks.


**Rema's last thought was one so selfless that her memory shall live on in the hearts of every one that knew her. Badaline found Rema's diary along with a penknife the night after she disappeared. This is her final Entery.**

Camp YAY!!!!!! 20/9/2006

"Booooooo" Syra Shouted in my ear. I didn't jump.

"Syra if you keep scaring me I will make you sleep outside!" I muttered.

"Aww." Syra laughed as we walked up to our cabins. Badaline joined us as we walked.

"Camp is going to be so much fun!" Badaline sung as she did her signature happy dance.

We had spent all day canoeing. It was free time and we were in our cabins passing notes though the cracks in the wall. The things we wrote included: 'Hi', 'HI', 'hi', 'HELLOOO', 'sup?' And 'is it just me or is this getting annoying?' When the notes stopped coming back we realized that we were late for dinner.

Syra and Badaline ran out of the room. They left me in the darkness of the room. I hurried to get my shoes on. They were still wet from canoeing. My feet felt like they had frozen though to the very marrow of my bone.

You know that feeling? The feeling of being watched? Well I could feel someones eyes boring into my back. Even without seeing them I could tell that the watchers eyes were coal black. My skin was crawling. I was standing in the doorway and a slight movement in the bush sent a shiver down my spine. Suddenly the air was cold. It was like you see in the movies. You know the scene where the soon-to-be victim is running for their life, with their pursuer only seconds behind them. Then the soon-to-be victim trips and you know it's all over. I was lying flat on the ground, refusing to move. Knowing whatever had been following me was standing in front of me, looking down on me like I was dirt. I lifted my head slightly. I let out a terrified giggle and pulled myself up.

The old ladies face was as white as snow. She looked just like my grandma… almost. Her coal Black eyes gave her away. She looked at me as if I was her long lost sister.

"Elizabeth?" the old lady questioned in shock as she pulled me into a surprisingly tight hug "is that really you dear? You're finally here? I knew you couldn't leave you son to walk the earth. I knew it. I did. He will be on the lake tonight. Wave to him…." The Old lady was rambling on and on. "Lady I'm not Elizabeth. I'm Rema. You know? R – E – M –A." Her hug stopped abruptly. I was back on the ground.

"Well hurry on then love, you have dinner don't you?" The lady said in such a hurry that I felt like I was forced to move by the very will of her words. I started to walk back to the dining room knowing the whole time her eyes were still following me. "Oh and dear?" She said with such power that I was forced to stop. "Forget what I have said" she said as if it was a perfectly normal request. My back was to her. My head snapped to where I had heard her voice. My eyes darted round the whole clearing. There was nothing.

I ran to the dining room. I pushed my way though the crowd of people waiting for toast. "REMA, REMA, REMA." Badaline shouted.

"What is it?" I said in such horror, maybe they had seen the lady enter our cabin, or maybe she was behind me right now.

"We get beans for dinner." Badaline said this as if it was the best news she had ever heard. "Ew" I muttered. You know how gross camp food is!

Syra, Badaline and I finished dinner in such a hurry in order to get to our secret lollie stash before to teachers could find us.

"Come on hurry. Shhhhh be quiet" Syra whispered as we snuck out.

"lollies, lollies, lollies" Badaline had been chanting since we decided on sneaking out. We followed the path. We reached the place where I had tripped. I looked up. I froze. They kept running like they didn't see her. Like they didn't know she was standing in the door way. Like they couldn't feel her coal black eyes. They reached the door way.

"STOP" I screamed with all the strength I could muster "YOU ARE GOING TO HURT HER"

"There goes the lollies idea" Syra muttered. It worked though. They stopped. Everyone stopped. My eyes flickered from Badaline to the old lady, or where she had been at least.

"Who?" Badaline whimpered.

"No one" I muttered and walked in. The doorway was cold again. But I didn't dare run. I felt her eyes on me as I collapsed on my bed. I tried to fall asleep. Sleep came surprisingly easy. It was only 8:30. I woke up the next day refreshed. I had convinced myself there was no old lady.

As I write this, I feel someone creeping up behind me. They're breath is cold on my neck. I don't turn around; I don't want them to know I am sure I know who they are. It has to be the woman with the coal black eyes. The penknife on my bedside table is lifting up. I know what she is planning. I will accept my fait. I will help Elizabeth's son. The poor boy has been wandering the earth. Looking for his mother. So he will finally be able to say goodbye. I see the fate outline of a boy. I see his hand rise. He is waving.

"Wave back" the old woman whispers. But before she even says it, I am waving. I see the little boy smile. The final thing I will ever see. The eerie peace is broken. She plunges the penknife into my back. I do not scream. I smile. I am helping the little boy.


End file.
